SpongeBob SquarePants vs Yang Xiao Long
Description Nickelodeon vs Rooster Teeth! Which yellow hero will good hand to hand combat would win in a Death Battle? Intro Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! SpongeBob Wiz: Who live in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: (In tune with the SpongeBob theme) Sponge-Bob Square-Pants! I mean, duh. Who else would do that? Wiz: SpongeBob is a sea sponge who enjoys cooking Krabby Patties at The Krusty Krab, hanging out with his friends and learning how to drive. Boomstick: He’s still learning how to dri- Oh right, he’s always crashing through buildings, cars and pretty much anything. Wiz: Well, I’m pretty sure he’s not doing it on purpose. (SpongeBob is singing as he crashes through buildings) Boomstick: Life lesson number one, don’t let SpongeBob drive. Wiz: He has a short amount of intelligence but is very durable compared to the many times he’s been in a car crash. Boomstick: Which is like 1.5 billion car crashes. DAMN! Who knew that a 4 inch tall sponge could survive that many deadly car crashes! Wiz: He is a master of karate and he can use his spatula as a sword which is weird but he has more up his sleeve. He can turn into a Goofy Goober rock star which shoots a laser out of a guitar. Well, that’s odd for a guitar but totally wicked! (Cue- Goofy Goober Rock) Boomstick: (Singing and shouting) I’M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK!!! Wiz: Arrrrrrrrggggggghh! Stop! You’re singing is terrible! Anyways, the best power SpongeBob has is the strong and indestructible Invincibubble. Boomstick: Yeah! Not only is he strong, he can even trap people and items in a bubble. What?! Wiz: If he ever wants to release someone or something, he can just pop the bubble and the only way of getting out of those bubble is either SpongeBob or any of his friends is popping the bubbles and no one else can. When there’s a Krabby Patty to be cooked, SpongeBob is always there to do his job. Yang Wiz: Before Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang and Summer Rose, Taiyang had an intimate relationship with another member of their team, Raven Branwen, from their relationship, Yang Xiao Long was born. Boomstick: As a man whose grown up without, well, a 100% stable father figure in my life, Yang growing up without knowing about her mother was tough on her, but luckily, Yang was also plenty tough herself. Wiz: After receiving training from both her father and her uncle Qrow, Yang enrolled in Beacon Academy, determined to become one of best Huntresses around. Boomstick: And she became a part of Team RWBY, yada-yada-yada. We know this part, so let's get to the good bit; Yang's weapons, the Ember Celica. Wiz: Combining the close quarter usage of knuckle-dusters with the blasting damage of a shotgun, Yang can use them to tear her way through her foes, or tear her foes apart if she's feeling especially brutal. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she ended up losing one of them, but we'll get to that later. Being a close ranged fighter also works well with her Semblance; by taking enough damage, Yang can unleash it back on the inflictor with a super-mode. Wiz: With the Semblance, Yang can essentially overwhelm an enemy with their own attack power, effectively negating their advantages. But this didn't save her when she charged straight at Adam Taurus, resulting the loss of her arm, and one of her Ember Celica. Boomstick: So she got it replaced with a state of the art robotic limb. Packing one hell of a punch and a shotgun to replace the missing Ember Celica, Yang certainly knew how to lemonade out of the lemons life gave her. Wiz: As Team RWBY's resident brawler, Yang was often responsible to completing their progress to victory, especially with her Semblance serving as their trump card. But if the incident with Adam proved anything, its that Yang is far from invincible, and by using her Semblance, it essentially drains her of her Aura, leaving her tired and vulnerable to attack. Plus, her straight forward style of fighting doesn't work so well against those who are fast enough to dodge. Boomstick: But when Team RWBY enters the fray, you can bet your right hand that Yang will be there at the front to smash away any opposition. Yang: I may not be faster...But I'm smarter. Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Results Wiz: The winner is _____________! Meanwhile... Wiz and Boomstick are tired of preparing Death Battle after Death Battle. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Wiz: Come in. Two Cuphead looking characters enter the room. They were CupBrawler and Cupendy. CupBrawler: We're here to become the new Death Battle hosts. Boomstick: Really? Great! Let's get out of here, Wiz! Freedom! Wiz and Boomsick run out of the room and slam the door behind them. Cupendy: Hmm, let's change this room up a little bit. Cupendy covers the room with ink and changes everything, making his and CupBrawler's new and improved DB Host research office. CupBrawler: Not bad, Cupendy. Not bad at all. Now that the new research office is here, let's introduce the next combatants. Next Time (Cue: Other Friends Remix-Kyle Allen Music) NOW INTRODUCING [[CupBrawler|'CUPBRAWLER']] and [[Cupendy (OC)|'CUPENDY']]! Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Cartoon' themed Death Battles